Tamaki
|japanese_name= たまき (Tamaki) |image1= Tamaki_DOAXVV.png |caption1= Tamaki in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Venus Vacation |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Tamaki |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (2018; DLC) |place_of_birth= Japan |nationality= Japanese |date_of_birth= August 19 |age= 22File:Tumblr_p712d3jGZX1vsb5ezo1_1280.jpg |status= Alive |blood_type= B |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 169 cm |weight= |measurements= B84 W54 H87 cm |eye_color= Pale green |hair_color= Turquoise with a strand of red |occupations= Fashion designer |hobbies= Bouldering Yoga Bar hopping |food_and_drink= Macarons Carbonated water Liquor |color= Turquoise blue |japanese= Saori Onishi }} Tamaki is a young woman who made her debut in the 2017 PC version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, entitled Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation during the April 12, 2018 update. Character Appearance Tamaki has pale green eyes and chin length turquoise hair with a strand of red hair. She also has a slight beauty spot near her right eye. Personality She is noted to have an older sister-like demeanor, and loves to drink. She also has a tendency to grope other females to get a gauge for breast measurements, which often left the girls disturbed. Her tendency to grope the other girls was well-known enough that Momiji while doing a round of Suikawari and thus was otherwise blind due to the blindfold deduced who had been nearby due to Tamaki groping her. Ironically, she herself does not like being groped, with Luna doing that to her as payback for an earlier groping. Etymology Relationships Honoka Marie Rose Nyotengu Hitomi Ayane Kokoro Momiji Helena Kasumi Misaki Tamaki's first meeting with Misaki was best described as awkward, as she constantly photographed a reluctant Misaki via her cell phone, and eventually got too close to her for comfort while making extremely suggestive comments to her, causing Misaki to flee while screaming for the Owner. Luna Leifang Fiona Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2018; DLC character) Gallery Trivia *Her name, appearance, her hairstyle and it's color, beauty mark, and drinking traits are similar to the iDOLM@STER character, Kaede Takagaki. **A fun fact that Tamaki resembles Kaede from the game and TV series iDOLM@STER, while Honoka resembles Honoka Kousaka from Love Live! a rival series to the former. *Tamaki is the fourth female character to be first introduced in Xtreme series, after Luna, Misaki, and Lisa Hamilton. *Tamaki is currently the second oldest standard human female in Xtreme 3, with only Helena being older (Nyotengu doesn't count due to her not being a human). **On a similar note, she is so far the only Xtreme Venus Vacation add-on/original character to not be 18 years old (not counting Leifang). *So far, she's the only character to interact with someone besides the owner in her character episodes (specifically, she interacted with Misaki in her first character episode). *In most episodes focusing on her, the titles end with a heart symbol. *Although her Famitsu bio initially reported that her birthday was on August 22,File:Tumblr_p712d3jGZX1vsb5ezo1_1280.jpg it was later revealed that her birthday was actually on August 19. *According to the girl order in the game code, Tamaki is identified as "TAM".File:FON-NAG-CRI code source.png *According to her self-introduction episode, before she acted as a fashion designer, she was a former swimsuit model, and she implied that she changed careers because swimsuits were an experience for both professions. *Tamaki is going to have a costume based on Mona from the Destiny Child series, as part of a collaboration between that game and Xtreme Venus Vacation. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Female characters